


Light my heart up like fireworks

by morkstuna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confession??, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Eve, One Shot, baek is in here too lol, i had a dream so this happened??, sorry for making him look like an ass, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morkstuna/pseuds/morkstuna
Summary: You and Chanyeol have always been good friends but ever since you met him you knew you had more than just platonic feelings for him. But you kept it to yourself. Ruining your friendship would be worse than not dating him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> This is my first time writing a fanfic but I hope it's still readable and I hope you enjoy. Basically I dreamed this whole thing and felt like writing it down. I checked everything on my own but if there are still any mistakes I apologise!! Let me know in the comments if you liked it <3

You and Chanyeol have always been good friends but ever since you met him you knew you had more than just platonic feelings for him. But you kept it to yourself. Ruining your friendship would be worse than not dating him.

 

 

 

When you wake up on the day before New Year's Eve you see a new text from Chanyeol:

“ _Hey what's up? Would you like to grab some coffee later?”_

Even though it's just this simple text it makes your heart flutter. “Get over it Y/N, he just wants to grab coffee. That's what friends do”, you think to yourself while replying to him:

“ _Sure :) When do you want to go?”._

As you hit send you get out of bed to make yourself something for breakfast. Grabbing a banana from the kitchen and some orange juice you go to your bedroom and check your phone.

“ _I'll pick you up at 1pm okay? Let's just go to the usual place.”_

You always go to the same café but you don't mind since it's a nice place and the coffee is really good. Without checking the time you hop under the shower and start getting ready. After a good 40 minutes your make-up and hair is done and you stand before your closet. “I literally have nothing to wear...”, you say to yourself while scanning all of your shirts, jeans and dresses. “This dress is cute! But it's too cold. Maybe if I wear tights...?”, trailing off you completely forget about the time. Checking your phone you realise you only have 10 minutes till Chanyeol will get to your apartment. Quickly grabbing the dress and some tights you get dressed and check yourself in the mirror. “Hm. Not that bad, I guess it'll do.” Spraying on some perfume you grab your shoes and a coat and leave your apartment.

 

Chanyeol arrives on time and you get into his car. “Hey Chan”, you greet him but he doesn't reply. Fiddling with your seatbelt you look up to him and realise he's staring at you. “Uhh.. is everything alright?”, you ask him. “Mh..uh.. yea. Hi”, he  _stutters_ . “Weird”, you think but don't dwell on it. The whole car ride over he's quiet but you just assume he's concentrating on the road so you don't initiate a conversation either. Looking out of the window you appreciate the weather. It might be cold but the sky is clear and the sun is shining. Finally after a 15 minute drive you get to your destination. He parks the car and before you can even think about getting out he's already on your side of the car and opens the door for you. “What the...”, you think but don't say it out loud. “Feeling nice today, are we?”, you ask him instead. “Tsssk. I'm always nice”, he replies cockily. “Well, thanks. Appreciate it.” You get out of the car and follow him inside. Luckily your usual table is free so you sit down. Chanyeol, however, already goes to the counter and orders for the both of you. “I never told you what I want to drink”, you say as he comes back to the table. “You always order the same thing so I have it memorised by now.” For some reason this made your heart beat a little faster. “Just why is Chanyeol so cute today?”, you think to yourself while smiling at his response. The waiter arrives with your drinks and you're glad to have something warm in your stomach since it's really cold outside. “So do you have any plans for tomorrow?”, Chanyeol suddenly asks while stirring his coffee. “No not really. I guess I'll end up like every year. In front of my TV, ordering pizza and watching movies until I fall asleep”, you chuckled. He laughs and then suddenly asks:“So, would you like to go to a party with me? It's not many people and my friend Baekhyun said I could bring someone if I want to.” You could see that his cheeks turn red and he quickly hides behind his coffee. All you and Chanyeol ever do is hang out in coffee shops or at each other's apartment but you never really do anything else together. Well, you're just friends anyway right? “Oh sure, I'd love to! I just don't really know any of your friends if I'm honest”, you finally answer. Chanyeol's face lights up and he smiles at you:” Great! I mean, cool! And that's no problem, they're all fun and I'm sure you'll get along. I'll pick you up at 9pm tomorrow then? It's nothing fancy by the way.” Still not sure if this is really happening you answer:”Yeah, that's fine. I'm excited.” He smiles at your response and sips on his coffee. After you both finish your drinks you leave the shop and he drives you back home. 

 

“See you tomorrow then”, you say while getting out of the car but he suddenly grabs your wrist. You flinch at the sudden touch and turn around to look at him. Meeting his puppy eyes you completely forget what you were going to say but he already takes the word. “I... uh... I'm glad you're going with me to the party”, he says and his ears turn red. “M-Me too?”, you mumble unsure of what the is going on right at this moment. He let's go of your wrist and then drives off without another word. Back in your apartment you pinch yourself just to make sure this isn't just a dream you're having. “Did he really just ask me to go to a party with him and say he's _glad_ that I said yes?” “We're just friends it doesn't mean anything!” “But what if it does...”, you think to yourself. You spend the rest of the day wondering just what on earth was going on with Chanyeol today and just what the hell you're going to wear tomorrow.

 

**The next day, New Year's Eve**

 

“ _5, 4, 3, 2, 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”, people are shouting and hugging each other, some people are kissing. You never understood why everyone gets so hyped about the new year. It's just the number that changes in the date and nothing else, right? Everything else is gonna stay the same._

_But maybe not this time. “Happy new year”, Chanyeol says. You turn around but before you can say anything he comes closer and..._ *RRRRRIIIINNGGGG* You jolt up as you hear your alarm. Your heart is still beating fast after that dream you just had. “Well, that dream is too good to ever become reality”, you sigh as you get out of bed.

 

After having a late breakfast you decide to put on a movie. Ever since that dream and the coffee “date” with Chanyeol yesterday it's almost impossible for you to not think about him so you need something to distract yourself. Hiding your feelings for him has become a habit and you need to make sure they are back to normal before the party tonight just so you don't ruin anything. Ten minutes into “Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban” you see your phone light up. One new text message from Chanyeol: _”Hey there. I'm looking forward to tonight!! Don't forget that I'm picking you up at 9pm. See you x”_

Well, there go your plans of trying to distract yourself from Chanyeol. He didn't just send a text, nope, he even sent you a kiss and he _never_ does that. “It's just a fucking text now get over yourself Y/N”, you think to yourself while trying to come up with a response.

“ _How could I ever forget x”_ , you reply while your heart starts beating faster because you sent him a kiss back. “Fucking 12-year-old”, you tell yourself. 10 seconds later your phone lights up again:

“ _Oh sorry then Mrs. Smarty-pants. How are you today?”_

 

“Fuck off I'm trying not to think about you”, you think but still reply:

 

“ _I'm good and you?”_

 

“ _Yeah me too I'm just really bored...”_

 

“ _Well I'm not because I'm watching a movie”_

 

“ _Oh okay, I won't bother you then..”_

 

“ _You're not bothering me!!”_

 

“ _I know, I never bother anyone bc I'm just too cool”_

 

“ _Oh fuck off Chanyeol”_

 

“ _Don't tell me what to do”_

 

“ _Stop texting me now, I want to watch the movie”_

 

No reply.

 

When the movie is over you decide to eat something and then take a shower. You still have two hours until Chanyeol would come over to pick you up but you still decide to start getting ready. After putting on your favourite playlist you sit down at your vanity and start doing your make-up. Even though he said it's not gonna be a fancy party you decide to wear a nice, glam make-up look simply because you have fun doing your make-up. Picking out jeans, a t shirt and a leather jacket for your outfit you look at yourself in the mirror:“I hope this suits 'nothing too fancy'.”

 

As time goes by you gradually become more nervous. It's not the first time that you're with Chanyeol, you know that, but the way he behaves lately gives you a weird feeling. And worst of all it makes you hope that maybe, just maybe he also wants more than friendship. You hear a car honk outside and your heart skips a beat. “Get it together”, you tell yourself as you step out the door. When you get to his car he's not inside but leaning on the door of the passenger's side. “Oh. Hey there”, you greet him trying to sound as casual as possible. “Hey, you ready to go?”, he asks while scanning you from the bottom to the top. “Oh no you know, I still need to shower and all”, you joke. Chanyeol, clearly confused just stares at you. “I'm kidding you idiot, now get in the car and let's go.” “S-sure. You look great by the way”, he says while turning away from you but you still see how his ears turn red. “Thank you”, you reply with a big smile on your face hoping he doesn't see.

“Is it far from here?”, you ask him as he starts the car. “No, it's a 10 minute drive I think. What movie were you watching earlier by the way?” “I watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.” “Oh really! I love Harry Potter it's great. I read the books as a kid as well”, he tells you with his face lighting up. “Nerd”, you tease him. “You're so mean do you know that?” “I'm just kidding Chanyeol. I read the books as well and watched every movie like 20 times so I'm a nerd, too”, you reply. He gives you a soft smile and then continues to concentrate on the road. The rest of the car ride you don't really talk but you don't mind the silence at all. It's quite comforting actually.

 

When you arrive at Baekhyun's house the party is already in full swing and you can hear the music clearly outside. “Wild”, you comment and Chanyeol just laughs. “Well I guess he might have invited some more people than he told me about. Or more people just showed up without being actually invited. “Probably”, you say and you both go inside. You are met with loud music and a packed hallway with people standing in the way. Trying to fight your way through you reach the living room where it's a little less crowded. Chanyeol seems to find Baekhyun because he approaches a guy smaller than him while shouting: “Baek! Good to see you man!” The smaller turns around and gives him a big smile. “Oh Chanyeol! I'm glad you came. And I see you brought someone as well”, he says while turning to you. “I'm Baekhyun. Nice to meet you.” “Nice to meet you, too. I'm Y/N”, you say and smile. He turns back to Chanyeol to whisper something into his ear. His gaze wanders off to meet yours and he _winks_ at you. A little startled you try to look away but you can still feel Baekhyun's eyes on yours. Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a weird look and you don't really want to know what Baekhyun just told him. “Let's get something to drink, okay?”, Chanyeol asks and you nod in agreement. In the kitchen you find a vast selection of drinks you can choose from. Chanyeol is grabbing himself a beer and then asks what you want to drink. “Uh I'll just take a beer as well. And aren't you driving tonight?”, you ask. “No, I'll just leave my car here and pick it up tomorrow or something.” “Can I ask what Baekhyun told you? You looked quite... startled.” “Oh don't worry about that, it was just one of his lame jokes that's all”, he replies while burying his face in his beer. You go back to the living room and try to ignore what happened earlier. Baekhyun is still there but you try not to pay any attention to him. He seemed nice, sure, but he gives off this weird aura and you're here for Chanyeol anyway. You two sit down on the sofa which surprisingly isn't taken by someone else and start talking about how cliché this party actually is. “I mean, this really looks like something straight out of an American teenage movie don't you think?”, you ask while sipping your beer. “Wow you really haven't been to a party like this before?”, Chanyeol laughs at you. “Stop laughing! I just never got the opportunity before...”, you say faking a pout. “Aw don't pout you baby. You should better thank me for inviting you. “Oh well if that's what you want then: Thank you, Park Chanyeol, for taking me to this amazing party and showing me the benefits of being one of the cool kids!” He playfully punches your shoulder. “You're mean. I'm gonna go and get a new drink, you want something?” “Another beer, please.” “Alright, I'll be right back!”, and then he's gone.

 

You're left alone on the couch and start analysing your surroundings. You're so distracted that you don't even notice that someone sits down next to you. “What are you doing here so alone?”, a familiar voice asks you. You jump and turn to the side, meeting Baekhyun's eyes. “Oh, hi Baekhyun. Uh Chanyeol is getting us new drinks right now I'm just waiting here.” “So are you two like together?”, he asks with a smirk. “Oh no, no! We're just friends I guess.” “Good”, he replies and finishes his drink. “Good? Why does he think that's good?”, you think to yourself feeling a little more uncomfortable every second he's around you. “So, how old are you by the way?” Trying to guess how old he might be you reply:”I'm 19.” “Oh that's cute, I'm 21”, he replies while laughing. “Wow, you're old haha”, you joke and check the time. It's already been 10 minutes since Chanyeol left to get new drinks. Just what on earth is taking him so long? “You know, Chanyeol told me he would bring a friend but I never would have guessed that he even has such pretty friends. I really like your eyes”, he says while locking his eyes on yours. “T-Thanks”, you stutter and try to look away. “You aren't used to guys giving you these kinds of compliments, are you?”, he asks while putting a hand on your thigh. “Uhm I- I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, see you”, you say and leave him. “God he really doesn't know when to stop, does he?”, you think while looking for the bathroom. “Y/N!”, you hear Chanyeol call out your name. “Is everything alright?”, he asks. “Sure, I'm just going to the bathroom.” You see him looking over your shoulder where he can see a dumbfounded Baekhyun. “Did he do anything to you?”, he asks furrowing his brows. “No, no. It's alright. I'm sure he's a nice guy but he's just very... straightforward.” “I'll talk to him.” “No! It really is okay!”, you say but he already leaves heading straight towards Baekhyun. Before you can even say anything Chanyeol is already talking to him. “Just leave her alone, dude. She isn't one of those easy girls that you can fuck at a party and then never talk to again.” “Whoa chill out man! I only talked to her what are you even on about?”, Baekhyun asks innocently. “I know you quite well Baek. I'm just telling you to back off that's all.” Chanyeol actually sounds angry. Before he notices that you heard the whole conversation you turn around and look for the bathroom again. You needed a place that's a little more quiet to process what's going on right now.

 

Sitting down on the bathtub you take a deep breath. This whole scenario is so weird to you. Baekhyun flirting with you, Chanyeol getting angry, even jealous maybe? Never in your right mind would you have thought of Chanyeol being jealous because of another guy because you are just friends, right? This question has been bothering you for ages but you were always too afraid to ask. You really don't want to ruin your friendship but with Chanyeol acting all weird around you it's even harder. You check the time: 11:45pm. “Wow it's that late already? Time really flies at parties”, you think while taking a look in the mirror. Your make-up was still alright so you just wash your hands and leave. As you enter the living room again you can't seem to find Chanyeol but you see Baekhyun. He approaches you immediately and before you can even turn around and leave he's already talking:”Look, I'm sorry. I didn't notice that my behaviour made you feel so uncomfortable and I apologise. If you're looking for Chanyeol he's outside.” “It's fine Baekhyun, really. I think Chanyeol overreacted a little and I didn't even tell him to talk to you. I'll go to him now.” You head for the door as he speaks up again:”Oh and Y/N? I think he really likes you.” “Well, I like him, too”, you say and open the door to go outside.

 

 

 

 

 

There already are quite a few people outside waiting for the fireworks to start and you spot Chanyeol sitting on a bench. “Hey”, you say while sitting down next to him. “Baekhyun apologised to me, you know. It really was fine though. I'm sure he is a great guy and I hope you aren't fighting now.” “No, no we aren't. I just got really angry because I know how he can treat girls sometimes and I think you deserve better.” You are glad that it's dark outside because you can feel your cheeks turning red. “Are you mad at me?”, Chanyeol asks suddenly. “No, of course not! I'm just trying to understand why you're behaving this way, that's all.” More people from the party decided to come outside to watch the fireworks that are going to start soon. “It's almost the new year”, Chanyeol says, ignoring what you said before. “Yeah. On to another year where everything is the same”, you say while looking into the sky. “Maybe it doesn't have to be all the same this time.”

 

 

It has always been the same for you, though. Your life has never been exciting and you never had the balls to change anything before which is probably why you and Chanyeol are going to stay “just friends” for eternity. “How I know myself it probably will be the same like every year. But I shouldn't complain when I'm the one that never changes anything because I'm too afraid”, you finally say wondering how you managed to get that out. “Sorry for sounding so depressing”, you quickly add. “You don't sound depressing. I actually can relate. Maybe you just need someone that helps you change something.” “Yeah, maybe.” The people outside now started to count down the seconds until the new year. You could tell Chanyeol right now that you love him. That you have loved him for a long time and that you would like to be more than just friends but you are afraid. Your friendship means a lot to you and you couldn't bare to lose it. “I'd like to change something this year, you know”, Chanyeol suddenly says and looks at you. When your eyes meet his you lose yourself inside them. Those big, dark puppy eyes that you fell in love with a long time ago. “What do you want to change?”, you ask but it's almost just a whisper. _“5, 4, 3, 2...”_ , you hear them but you ignore it. “I want to change that we're just friends”, Chanyeol has come closer now and your nose almost touches his. Before you can open your mouth to say something he has already locked his lips on yours. The sudden touch startles you and you don't know if it's your heart exploding or the fireworks that are invading the sky. His kiss is sweet and gentle, not hungry and not lusting at all. You notice that he is unsure about his movements so you kiss him back a little more fierce than he initiated. Chanyeol is surprised by your action but quickly adapts. You waited so long for this moment so you try to make it the most. After what feels like eternity he pulls away and you're both panting for air. “I..”, you start still dazzled by what just happened, ”I think I really like this change.”

“Happy New Year”, he says with a big smile on his face. “Happy New changed Year”, you laugh. He kisses you again and this time you hold him, making sure to never let go again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
